NewLEGACYinc Wiki
Welcome to the NewLEGACYinc Wiki Like pro wrestling? Video games? Pro wrestling video games? Tee-hee's and/or giggles? Terrible puns and jokes made in bad taste? DICKWHALES? If so, this is the wiki for you! newLEGACYinc.tv (the noicest nL related place on the internet) Youtube Channel Twitch Channel Follow @newLEGACYinc on Twitter Facebook Page Instagram Page nL Android App and Chrome Extension (Notifications for new nL streams, videos, and tweets) nL Discord Server (Talk about rasslin, gamin, and anything else) nL on Soundcloud and iTunes (For wrestling show Discord commentaries. May feature more in the future) nL Subreddit nL Steam Group nL Tab for a Cause Group (Raise money for charity by surfing the web) nL T-Shirts (Teepublic) and (WAM!) (BIG SHIRTS! for BIG BOYS! and little shirts for little boys) Donations (Sweeeeeeeeeeeeet~! Big Dog eats my ass!) The newLEGACYinc Cast The Squads: * Johnny Blud (our fearless leader/Blind Jesus/Stevie Richards' fellow Philadelphian. Also shits in bathtubs and is very salty. Bros with The Godfather) *"Mr 7351" Slip (AKA Dane Cook AKA Man Called The Wedding Stinger AKA Whackysting AKA nL Slip AKA Thrasher Rodriguez AKA "The Slippery One" according to Rosemary according to the link right here)-> https://twitter.com/WeAreRosemary/status/895804690952318976 (R.I.P killed by Crimson in Wrestling Revolution) *"Lootenant" LT Dangerous (a British gentleman with giant teeth who likes to dance, and is incredibly dangerous. It's also unconfirmed if the LT in his name stands for Lawrence Taylor) *50 Foot Blake (the Russo-approved Jabroni who's from Texas and is 50 ft. tall. Bros with The Godfather) *duel (3MBTeam) (AKA nL Duel, the "funny" Australian who likes anime and Edge. Also makes very weird Royal Rumbles for Rumblethons. Currently trying to avenge Slip's death) *Homer (3MBTeam) (the black guy who's named after a famous cartoon character, and hates Daniel Bryan. Also a football coach) *"The Big Dawg" Jericho222 (3MBTeam) (has his own wrestling league ya know) *"The Chocolate Bomber" Yebba Htial (AKA Chad AKA Dirk Fox, the quiet Canadian one who wins at everything, and gets milk in bags) *Dino Winwood (the impersonator and Paul Heyman guy) *Sprite (loves memes and Curtis Axel) *Adam (awesome anti depression charity man! Also Australian) *Caveman (also has his own wrestling league. A super screaming American with terrible puns that even Yang Xiao Long hates. Also drinks a lot and rages over Wendy's) Special Appearances by: * Soundwave (Morgan Freeman) * TonyPizzaGuy (guy who likes pizza) * [[Vince Russo|Vince Russo'' ]](AKA The Great Swervini. God of all swerves, and also in a never-ending feud with James E. Cornette) * Bryan from IRM * Chicken (LookatmyChicken) * Mike Rotch (ISW) * Dusty (Duel is tired of his shit) * Ragu (very tiny and kawaii) * Kelly (also referred to as "kelleh") * NashsTornQuad ("Can you do a UMAD?") * Rep (Possibly an artificial super-computer who makes nL content very quickly. Also made a pretty sweet game called Ballad of Notwinski) * Smokey (nL's fearless leader's fearless cat, social media ambassador!) (RIP) * "The Big Dog" Player Evil Uno * "The Big Dog" Jervis Cottonbelly (The world's sweetest man) * Mr. Sydney Bakabella (R.I.P killed at King of Trios) (Father of Future World Champion Robocop Bakabella) * "The Big Dog" Andrew Everett (and his various flip and dives. Buried by Broken Matt Hardy. Also thinks Andre the Giant is his dad, and that Duel & Adam are criminals...what a racist!) * "The Big Dog" Johnny Yuma (AKA Andy. He's just Yuma now) * "The Big Frog" Estonian ThunderFrog FarmerFrog * "The Big Dog" Evie Dakota Kai! (currently feuding with Johnny over nothing) * Addy Starr * Cecil Nyx * "The Big Dog" Rosemary (spooky demon queen and leader of The Hive. Also a psychopathic murderous Yandere who wants to kill Johnny, LT and Jericho, and maybe the rest of the boyz too) * "DenkOps" Chris Denker (AKA Chris Danger. Also BFF's with Xavier Woods) * Pulse (the son of Captain Falcon) * BigRedNY '''Other channels associated with NewLEGACYinc' * Hogan vs Flair --- YouTube (Hogan vs Flair) --- YouTube (HVFhighlights) *'IRM Stream --- (YouTube) --- HCL & KUMITE YouTube (RIP)' *'3MBTeam' *'BigJerichool222 (JeriMAX)' *'mcstabbersonHQ' *'nlarchives' *'tonypizzaguy' *'Vince Russo' *[http://www.dailymotion.com/invasionpodcast Invasion Podcast '''](also on Vimeo)' *[https://www.youtube.com/user/popothechan/videos '''Dino Winwood Presents: WFWF'] *'Dakota Kai (fka Evie)' *[https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCFB6hDcpAMGuboUm6vKdI0Q Jervis Cottonbelly] *'WeAre Rosemary' *[https://www.youtube.com/user/OverTheEdgeSVR WWE: OTE] *[https://www.youtube.com/user/RavenCyarm RavenCyarm] *[https://www.youtube.com/user/DenkOps DenkOps] *[https://www.youtube.com/user/CMPuLs3 Pulse] *[https://www.youtube.com/bigredny BigRedNY] 'Former members' *Thrasher (December 21st, 2014 - December 21st, 2014) General, Easy Links of Interest from around the Wiki Because there can never be too many links to stuff, right? Right? nL Saltyverse Active *nL Saltyverse World Championship *nL Women's Saltyverse Championship *nL Saltyverse Knockouts Championship Inactive *nL Saltyverse Juggalo Homies Championship *nL Chooserweight Championship Other *The G-Zus Climax nL 2K18 Universe *Raw *Smackdown The Original nL Multiverse (Inactive) NL Universe Lore and Other Shenanigans nL 2K14 PPVs: *Pay-Per-Views *Roster *Championships nL 2K15 Universe: *Pay-Per-Views *Raw *Smackdown *The House Show Loop *Saturday Night's Main Event (retired show) *NXTS *Championships nL 2K16 Universe: *General Info *Raw *Smackdown *Total Divas nL 2007 Universe: * Backlash 2007 nL 2K17 Universe *General Info *Pay-Per-Views *WWE *WCW *ECW *Championships Slipdown vs Raw is Johnny: * SVR06 GM Mode (Slipdown vs. Raw Johnny) * Slipdown * Raw is Johnny * Pay-Per-Views nL Championships *NewLEGACY Linear Championship *nL Submission Championship (inactive) 'Brawl 4 All:' *Brawl 4 All Championship *Brawl 4 All Roster and Records (Also links to show pages) *Brawl 4 All Tournaments Season Modes: Ongoing':' *Old Man Jenkins (WWE 2K18) Hiatus (new part hasn't happened within three months or story played during special events) *Christopher Notwinski (RAW 2) *Jesus Dondelinger (2K16) *Boopis Chromakey (Smackdown vs Raw 2010 DS) *The Hernandez Family (EA UFC 2 Ultimate Team) *Benjina (Pokemon HeartGold) *nL Duel (Wrestling Revolution) Same playlist as nL Slip. nL Duel starts at part 4 *nL (Booking Revolution) *X-Pac (WrestleMania 2000) *Bull Buchanan (WWF Smackdown! 2: Know Your Role) *"Stick E. Sundae" Carl Mills (2K17) Completed or retired *Rhyno (Here Comes the Pain) footage only, no full playthrough recorded *Charlie Haas (Here Comes the Pain) *Mae Young (No Mercy) *nL Viewer (Day of Reckoning) *"BEPIS" Dxkhq Hdcagv (SVR11) *Starving Child Steve Austin (All-Stars Path of Champions) *Albert and Crash Holly (WWF Smackdown! Just Bring It) *"Arrogant" Matthew Grey (ECW Anarchy Rulz) *nL Johnny (Wrestling MPire Remix) retired by Slip due to hard drive corruption *Husky Blackstuff (2K15) *Neddy Hernandez (EA UFC) (retired as a solo competitor but returned as part of The Hernandez Family) *Zack Bates (2K15 PC) *nL Slip (Wrestling Revolution) (dead, quite literally) *Test (WrestleMania XIX Revenge Mode) *CM Punk (EA UFC 2) *Big Pants Pasquel (No Mercy) *The Ballad of Notwinski (nL Video Game) *Triple H (WWF Betrayal) *Diamond Dallas Page (Shut Your Mouth) *Flacid Hulk (Wiki) (TNA iMPACT!) *The Hos (No Mercy Tag Team) *[ FORD Ogle] (EA UFC 3) Other Content nL Royal Rumble Marathons Story Time Stables Tag Teams Tournaments Ragu's Interview with Johnny + Bonus Quote from LT! Latest activity test navbox dealy Category:Browse